Aspiring Hero
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = }} Aspiring Hero was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Zack Fair, a youth from the town of Gongaga, has worked his way up the ranks of Shinra's elite SOLDIER paramilitary organization. He continuously trains his skills in the company's sophisticated virtual reality simulator, which can replicate any environment in the world of Gaia at the will of its user. Zack longs for a day when he can display his skills on a real battlefield. This event takes place as classic battles from Final Fantasy VII are loaded into the simulator. Layout |classic 9=VR Gaia’s Cliff |classic stages 9=3 |classic stamina 9=27 |classic completion 9=3,000 gil |classic mastery 9= x3 |classic first time 9= x2 |classic 10=VR Gaia’s Cliff Caves |classic stages 10=3 |classic stamina 10=31 |classic boss 10=Schizo |classic completion 10=5,000 gil |classic mastery 10= |classic first time 10= x3 |elite 1=VR Sector 1 |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite mastery 1= x2 x3 |elite first time 1= |elite 2=VR Reactor No. 1 |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=34 |elite boss 2=Guardian Scorpion |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite mastery 2= x3 |elite first time 2= x3 x2 |elite 3=VR Shinra Building Entrance |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=36 |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite mastery 3= x10 x3 |elite first time 3= x3 |elite 4=VR Shinra Building 68th Floor |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=37 |elite boss 4=Sample:H0512 |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite mastery 4= x15 |elite first time 4= x15 |elite 5=VR Wutai |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=39 |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite mastery 5= x3 |elite first time 5= x2 |elite 6=VR Wutai Da-Chao Statue |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=43 |elite boss 6=Rapps |elite completion 6=5,000 gil |elite mastery 6= x3 x3 |elite first time 6= |elite 7=VR Temple of the Ancients |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=45 |elite completion 7=10,000 gil |elite mastery 7= x3 x3 |elite first time 7= x4 |elite 8=VR Mural Room |elite stages 8=3 |elite stamina 8=49 |elite boss 8=Red Dragon |elite completion 8=10,000 gil |elite mastery 8= x5 |elite first time 8= x4 x2 |elite 9=VR Gaia’s Cliff |elite stages 9=3 |elite stamina 9=51 |elite completion 9=10,000 gil |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite first time 9= x4 x4 |elite 10=VR Gaia’s Cliff Caves |elite stages 10=3 |elite stamina 10=55 |elite boss 10=Schizo |elite completion 10=20,000 gil |elite mastery 10= x5 |elite first time 10= |elite 11=Fighting The Dragon |elite stages 11=4 |elite stamina 11=80 |elite boss 11=Dragon RappsSchizo |elite completion 11=30,000 gil |elite mastery 11= x5 |elite first time 11= x4 |elite 12=Shinra Armaments++ |elite stages 12=1 |elite stamina 12=20 |elite boss 12=Proud Clad |elite completion 12=30,000 gil |elite mastery 12= x6 x2 |elite first time 12= x2 x6 |elite 13=The Ancient Weapon +++ |elite stages 13=1 |elite stamina 13=40 |elite boss 12=Ultimate Weapon |elite completion 13=60,000 gil |elite mastery 13= x20 x3 |elite first time 13= x2, 500,000 gil }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events